The present invention relates to a stud link for a tire protection and/or antiskid chain, including a link body having at least one suspension or attachment opening for chain links that are to be attached to the stud link, with the link body also having a wear portion that is provided with at least two recesses disposed next to one another on sides of the link body, with the recesses being spaced from one another in a longitudinal direction of the link body.
With one known stud link of this general type, the wear region, in the vicinity below the studs, is provided with a number of oval recesses that have a blind-hole type of construction and are successively disposed at a distance from one another in the longitudinal direction of the link body. Before a smooth, continuous wear surface is formed as a result of the wear of the studs, these openings become effective. The openings then form a structured wear surface at which, however, no excessively sharp edges and corners are formed. As a result, the traction of this known stud link is reduced as the wear increases. Since the recesses are short in the height direction of the stud link, an only corresponding small surface is available for the hardening of the wear portion that is normally to be undertaken, so that the wear property is not satisfactory.
It is a object of the present invention to provide a stud link of the aforementioned general type that over the entire height of the wear portion ensures a nearly uniformly high traction while providing a large wear surface and improved resistance to wear.